Anniversary 2007
by d.honey
Summary: 22/35 drabbles, written for the 2nd anniversary challenge of LJ's usako mamoru community. Genres & ratings will vary
1. Shingo's Birthday

**looking for the little crying boy in blue pajamas**

* * *

Title: Shingo's Birthday  
Theme: Birthday_Cake (1a) – written for usako_mamoru's 2nd anniversary  
Genre: Drama-ish  
Rating: PG

* * *

Usagi sat on the edge of the bed, kicking her feet and bouncing energetically. Her short pigtails sprung frantically in response.

Sleepily, Ikuko said, "You know you now have two children to spoil, right?"

Kenji smiled guiltily but unabashed. "I told her it was Shingo's birthday; she didn't understand why I didn't love him enough to buy a cake."

Ikuko rolled her eyes. "And you fell for that?"

"How manipulative can she be at her age?" he reasoned arranging the blankets around his wife's worn form.

Deciding not to disillusion him on the birth date of his first son, Ikuko changed the subject. "Her sweet tooth's going to be ridiculous when she grows up…"

Usagi tried to crawl up between her mother's legs to lay down next to her, but Kenji picked her up and gently deposited her to the floor, more preoccupied with his wife than with his daughter.

Making a face, Usagi saw slices of cake that the nurses had not wanted. Taking one, she went through the door, with one last glace over her shoulder at the bundle distracting her parents.

Wandering in a direction that looked vaguely familiar, Usagi peered in each open door looking for the little crying boy in blue pajamas.

The rose had seemed to help. Maybe cake would too.

But all the rooms held people Usagi had never seen or were completely void of crying blue eyes beneath shaggy black hair.

"Aren't you supposed to be down that hall?"

Usagi looked up at the nurse, placing the cake own in the current room and nodding wordlessly. Taking the outstretched hand, she returned to Shingo's room, turning her head in one last final attempt to find her lost friend.

---

Mamoru returned to his room, even more desolate than he had been before.

Fiore was gone. His parents were gone. His memory was gone. Even his rose was gone.

He didn't mind that so much, though. Fiore had looked happy.

Mourning all his losses, he climbed onto his bed, his hand almost embedding itself on a piece of cake. With disregard only a child can have, Mamoru promptly pulled himself upright, set the plate on his lap and took a big bite.

Mamoru decided it was birthday cake, because the accident had happened on his birthday, and even if he didn't know what day it was now, he knew his birthday was supposed to be a good thing.

Everything was so bad right now, but the cake was good. A sad smile tilted the edge of his lip.

And thus began the love of chocolate.

* * *

end


	2. The Usual

****

_**Winner of Best Characterization for Mamoru**_

**The more things change…**

* * *

Title: The Usual  
Theme: Birthday_Surprise Party (1b) – written for usako_mamoru's 2nd anniversary  
Genre: Drama/Hint of Romance  
Rating: PG

* * *

"What should I do for Mamo-chan's birthday?" she asked Makoto.

With thoughtful green eyes, Makoto said, "I don't think you have to do much."

"But I _love_ birthdays!" It was hard to tone Usagi down when she was so exuberant she spoke with her whole body, emphasizing her "love" with a long 'o.' "And it's his first one since we've been together, so I want it to be special."

"I know, Usagi, but didn't you tell us that Mamoru's parents . . . on his birthday?"

"Oh…"

---

Mamoru had crept out early into the remaining fog, knowing that Usagi may very well be bombarding him with "Happy Birthday's" for the rest of the day, along with balloons, and presents, and quite possibly flowers.

He wandered the cemetery of the unknown for half an hour, finally stopping at two grave markers with similar inscriptions: Chiba Mamoru's beloved mother and Chiba Mamoru's beloved father.

And that was all that was left of his parents' legacy: a name he would never be quite sure was his, but what with being Tuxedo Mask and therefore 'protector of Earth,' Mamoru figured it couldn't be too far off.

He used to speak to them when he was a child and the workers at the orphanage let him come on his birthday. He continued to come every year, but stopped speaking in his pre-teen years. By then, he had realized that no amount of cajoling and bargaining would bring them back and that no matter how well he did, they weren't going to be able to praise him.

So, he came, and he did not speak. He stared at the slabs of stone that, as far as he knew, encompassed his parent's lives.

When he finally turned to leave, feeling his obligation to his parents and to himself, had been fulfilled, when he felt well enough to deal with what he knew would be Usagi's high energy, he came to face-to-face with a rather surprising Usagi.

With a blanket draped over one arm, she held a cup in each hand while also managing a small paper bag. She kept her distance, waiting to leave or go to him, letting him make the decision without a sense of responsibility or duty.

Instead, Mamoru walked to her. Taking the cup she indicated, he inclined his head and led her to a bench. Spreading the blanket over the dampened wood, he sat, stretching an arm across the back of the bench. Settling herself into his arm, she opened the small paper bag.

Mamoru watched her, sipping from his cup. Black coffee, as hot as it could possibly be in a paper cup, bitter and refreshing. He knew if he sipped Usagi's cup, it would be sweet and creamy, mocha frappe-something or caramel macci-ccino. He squeezed her shoulder affectionately and gestured with his free arm.

"They're over there."

Usagi nodded. She brought out two stems of forget-me-nots, and as he glanced at her face, his breath caught: that she was with him, how much he loved her, that she would do that for them, for him. "Later," he managed.

Nodding once more, Usagi took a chocolate muffin out of the bag and began breaking off pieces, alternately feeding herself and Mamoru, even when he teased her about it being his birthday muffin.

It was the beginning of a long line of best birthdays Mamoru would ever have.

* * *

end


	3. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Sometimes, it's not worth it**

* * *

Title: Be Careful What You Wish For  
Theme: Birthday_Wish (1f) – written for usako_mamoru's 2nd anniversary  
Genre: Drama-ish  
Rating: PG

* * *

Usagi awoke to Mamoru's lips on hers and the smell of chocolate somewhere nearby.

Upon parting, her sleepy eyes remained closed and she said, "Mmm, chocolate."

Swatting her lightly, Mamoru said, "You have to see what you're eating, Usako."

Refusing, Usagi shook her head, squeezing her eyes for effect. "Feed me?"

Watching her hair ripple against the sheets, Mamoru grasped her shoulder and shook her until eyes opened narrowly, indignantly.

"You have to make a wish and blow the candle out," he explained, lighting the single stick.

Staring at it pensively, Mamoru was starting to look worried when Usagi blew the candle out without grandeur and set it aside. Smiling weakly, she explained, "We've used up so many wishes, and they've come true. I don't want to push our luck."

Kissing Usagi, Mamoru felt her cling to him hard just for a moment, knowing she feared the next time her wish wouldn't come true, they next they wouldn't come back, the next time things couldn't be fixed.

Resting his forehead against hers, he said, "Guess we're on our own, huh?"

Settling back and smiling as wide as she could, she broke off a piece of the muffin, offering it up to him. She nodded. "Looks like it."

"Well," he settled comfortably next to her, feeding her a piece, "we've come a long way."

"And we've managed so far," she agreed.

He grinned lopsidedly, something he rarely did that Usagi loved. "We'll be alright."

Usagi wiped at a crumb on his lip, smearing it into a streak. She frowned.

"Why don't we ever have napkins?"

And just like that, Birthday Usagi was back.

* * *

end


	4. Ten Fingers

**depending on who's never what**

* * *

**Title: Ten Fingers**  
Theme: Birthday_Party Games (1e) – written for usako_mamoru's 2nd anniversary  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG-13

* * *

"I've never had sex in a closet."

Usagi eyed the group of men lounging on the couches, alcoholic drinks comfortably in hand.

"Really?" Zared inquired.

Noboru shrugged. "Makoto and I are both really tall. It's, difficult."

"All the more reason," Jiro chided saucily.

"I'm down one," Kiyoshi said nonchalantly.

"Me too," said Jiro.

Zared, in the process of eating, merely raised his drink.

"Mamoru?" Noboru questioned.

"I'm still at five," he reassured.

Finally, Usagi had to interrupt. "What are you guys doing?"

"You told us to play a game," Jiro said.

"I meant one of the ones we were setting up for the kids," Usagi said, pointing to where Chibi-Usa was valiantly swinging at a piñata.

Jiro shrugged, ignoring her. "We were going to play kings, but … that required effort. So, we're playing 10 fingers instead."

"10 fingers?"

"'I've never'?" he tried.

Usagi shook her head.

"You say something that you've never done," Kiyoshi explained. "If anyone else in the group has done it, they have to drink and they lower a finger, or they're down one. Whoever has no fingers first, loses."

"Or wins depending on who's never what," Jiro joked.

Usagi frowned at Jiro, pulling on Mamoru's arm. "Well, put your game on pause. My parents are leaving and Mamo-chan has to say goodbye."

* * *

Mamoru came back, collapsing onto the couch with a new cocktail.

"I've got one," Zared announced. "I've never-"

"Are we still playing?" Mamoru interrupted.

"Yeah. Nothing better to do. Five, right?"

Unable to hide his grin, Mamoru stammered, "Uh, four, actually."

"Dammit!" Noboru stalked off to find Makoto.

Kiyoshi chuckled abruptly into his drink, while Zared stood, alarmed. "Which closet?"

Usagi wandered to the door to Ami's backyard, idly brushing out the tangles in her pigtails and attracted by Noboru's "Everyone else has" yelling. She managed to keep her eyes trained on the scene before her as pink traced her cheeks when Jiro came up behind her, tucking the tag of her tank top back in and softly saying, "Happy Birthday to Mamoru indeed."

* * *

end


	5. Of Glyphs

( "… That's a sixty-nine." )

* * *

Title: Of Glyphs  
Theme: Birthday_Zodiac Signs (1g) – written for usako_mamoru's 2nd anniversary  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: R

* * *

Mamoru poured himself a cup of coffee, chuckling as Usagi pored over the newspaper horoscopes, finding her and cutting it out.

Shaking his head, he asked, "Why do you do that?"

"Because I want to see when they start repeating them."

Pushing the newspaper down, he kissed her nose. "You're going to collect these things for years, putting them in some shoebox or notebook, just to find out how long it takes them to start recycling horoscopes?"

"Yes," she replied as if it had been obvious. "It's my birthday, Mamo-chan," she pouted. "Leave me alone."

Mamoru grinned. "Read me mine," he said, looking over her shoulder.

Skimming the page, she said, "You… are… a… Leo! Today-"

"How do you know which one is mine?" Mamoru asked, still reading the birthdates next to the Roman Numeral two.

"This is your sign," she pointed. "This is mine."

"You're a…?"

"Cancer. Crab."

"… That's a sixty-nine."

Snapping the newspaper close, Usagi smacked him.

He back away, laughing.

"They're crab claws!"

"… So, that doesn't mean you're more inclined to-"

"Mamo-chan!"

~ ~ ~

Later that night, after the casual dinner and before the bed of roses, Mamoru asked playfully, "So, how about a sixty-nine?"

Indulging in her chocolate cake, Usagi opted to ignore him.

Moving to sit behind her, he kissed her shoulder, one hand coming up to tweak a nipple. "Actually, I found out today that your sign is actually a pair of breasts."

Chocolate in her mouth, Mamoru's fingers rolling her nipple, Usagi breathed satisfaction in response.

"Because," he continued in a soft voice, "Cancer's are, associated with the family, and the home, and love, and protection, and nurturing." He punctuated each point with a firm kiss on her neck. "So, the breasts," he gave hers a squeeze that made her moan, "are perfect symbols for Cancers."

Turning to straddle him, she began unbuttoning his shirt, asking, "Did you look up yours?"

"Yes." The answer stopped Usagi mid-kiss and she laughed aloud. Shaking away Mamoru's inquiring look, she asked, "What'd you learn?"

"That I'm a lion."

Usagi threw her arms around him and giggled into his neck.

"Yes, you are," she murmured against his ear before licking it.

Mamoru shivered. "And my sign is the lion's mane, or a lion tail, possible a tail in heat."

Usagi rolled her torso in a hypnotic wave, grinding blatantly against Mamoru, who groaned in response.

"Anything else?"

Mamoru wanted to finish his lecture, but it was hard when Usagi was raising her arms over her head to take her shirt off and touching her own, crab claws. That thought calmed Mamoru, just the slightest.

He took her hand from her breast and placed it over his own. "It might also be the valves of the heart. Leos rule over that."

Usagi smiled. "Yes, you do."

Kissing her gently once more, Mamoru tightened his arms around her so she couldn't move. His lips traveled to her ear.

"Or it might be a sperm."

* * *

Or phallus! I used information on the following pages: AstrologyWeekly: Dictionary, the new rebellious society: Astrolagy, and Symbols of the Zodiac.

end


	6. Transparent

( the flimsy, crumpled, and somehow incredibly enticing piece of lingerie )

* * *

**Title: Transparent**  
Theme: Birthday_Gift Wrap (1d) – written for **usako_mamoru**'s 2nd anniversary  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG-13

* * *

Serenity giggled the way she always did when they were done; she was never sure if is was the complete release of tension, the way they both lay next to each other panting as if they're just defeated a youma –again – or if it was just the act itself, with all the accompanying sights, sounds and smells, that, after all these years, could still make her blush.

Endymion, on the other hand, liked to sprawl out completely on his side of the bed, enabling his body to cool down from the vigorous activity that Serenity always seemed to entice him into. He stared at the ceiling recovering, catching his breath, praying it would never stop being that good.

When both had finally regained the ability to talk, Serenity without giggling, Endymion without wheezing, Serenity lay her head on Endymion's shoulder reaching around him to lift the flimsy, crumpled, and somehow incredibly enticing piece of lingerie with a finger.

Dropping it into a transparent pile, her fingers wandered over his chest, soothing him with the mere touch.

"Endymion?"

"Mmmm?"

"Who reminded you?"

Struggling to keep the guilty smirk off his face, he replied, "Mars."

"Who picked it?"

"Venus."

Serenity paused. The flimsy piece was not quite so flimsy for-

"Mercury was there, too."

'Ah.' Serenity mentally nodded in her head. 'Very nice.'

"I thought she wrapped it."

Snorting, Endymion's chest moved Serenity's head, which she merely resettled once he was done being indignant. "I know how to wrap gifts, Serenity!"

"Mmmm," she murmured complacently, nuzzling her face further into his chest. They had just begun drifting into sleep, when:

"Jupiter wrapped it."

Tightening, her arm around his waist in response, Serenity smiled, already easing into her first post-coital, birthday nap of the day.

* * *

end


	7. Kingly Intentions

( The King requests the honor of your presence )

* * *

Title: Kingly Intentions  
Theme: Birthday_Invitations (1c) – written for usako_mamoru's 2nd anniversary  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG-13

* * *

"Majesty?"

Serenity turned, accepting the folded piece of paper hesitantly. Promptly after Serenity's "thank you," the messenger turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

Discreetly opening the paper, she read:

_ The King (Endymion)  
requests the honor of your presence  
outside on the patio  
at the immediate hour (now!)  
so that he can truly enjoy  
his birthday celebration_

_More sex immediately following the reception_

Smiling to herself, Serenity made her way through the mass ballroom, carefully evading all the dignitaries and politicians she knew would want to chat more than pleasantries required. She nodded and waved, all the while remembering how crazy Endymion had looked when they had been interrupted for the umpteenth time that day, swearing they were never going to throw a big party for him again.

Finally stepping outdoors, 'for a breath of air,' Serenity saw Endymion leaning against a pillar further away.

"You'll dirty your suit," she chastised as she came closer.

"It'll come out," he said lowly, slowly taking his fill of the parts of the dress that weren't there.

"But lavender's so hard to-"

Muffling her with a hard kiss, he pulled away, leaving her breathless and turned on his feet, hurrying his steps and pulling her behind him.

"You'd be better off transporting if you're trying to get to your room."

Endymion groaned, as Venus' silhouette departed from the shadows and framed itself in the moonlight.

Serenity giggled.

"You only have half an hour," Venus reminded him.

Muttering under his breath, he turned to Serenity, who was already preparing for the short flight.

"They have 15 minutes," Kunzite interrupted smoothly. Endymion couldn't even see where _he_ was coming from, and at that point, he didn't care.

Pulling Serenity closer than was decent and groping her in places ungentlemanly-like, Endymion lowered his lips, growled into her neck, and kissed it at the same time. "Serenity!"

Shimmering slightly, Serenity pouted at Venus, who shrugged smilingly. "I tried."

"Although, I don't see why they even bothered going to their room," Venus murmured to herself, knowing what she would have done. To Kunzite, she reminded, "It's his birthday."

"I said 15 minutes because they'll take half an hour. If I'd said half-"

"They'd be back in one?"

Kunzite scratched his neck sheepishly. "Actually, I was kind of afraid they wouldn't come back at all."

* * *

end


	8. The Inevitable

( If he waits, it will come )

* * *

Title: The Inevitable  
Theme: Acquaintances_Civilians (2g) – written for usako_mamoru's 2nd anniversary  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G

* * *

Sailor Moon helped him stand, trying to hide a smile as she blatantly not-so-discreetly looked him over.

_'If Mamo-chan didn't…'_

He was about her height…

_'If Tuxedo Mask weren't so …'_

About her age…

_'If Serenity hadn't…"_

Had such an easy smile…

_'Of course, I'd never…'_

Was she swooning?

"Moon!" Mercury glared as she dangled something from her fingers.

Straightening, and suspicious as to why Mercury was so defensive, Sailor Moon placed the man's glasses on him.

… and stepped back with an almost audible horrified gasp.

"USAKO!"

Mamoru tried to fend her off as she jumped, straddling him and grasping at his hand.

Roughly, she placed Mamoru's glasses on his face, squishing his nose with the heel of one hand, while covering her eyes with the other.

Bewildered, Mamoru stilled as she did, arms laid limply at his side, waiting for the inevitable.

Slowly turning to face her fears, Usagi peeked through a couple fingers and dropped her hand immediately. "Oh thank god!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and collapsing into his lap.

'Ah, there it is.'

'Utter confusion.'

* * *

end

When I posted this on my LJ, I confused somebody. For those I've confused, the civilian is Umino. It's a reference to the manga, Act 4, where the senshi rescue Princess D. Her swirly glasses are just like Umino's & make her look uber-dorky. Well, not really, but when they fall off her face, Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars & Luna can't believe how beautiful she is. The following taken directly from Alex Glover's translations:

_Rei:  
-Hey, you don't think Umino might also..._

_Usagi:  
-Ha ha._

_Ami:  
-It- It couldn't be._

This is me disagreeing with Ami and speculating that Umino is sex-ay without his glasses. And I may fix this (more) later on, so it doesn't _need _an AN, but I kinda like confusing people. Now you know how Mamoru feels...


	9. Vainly Paranoid

( He's so vain )

* * *

Title: Vainly Paranoid  
Theme: Acquaintances_Fiore, Ail, Ann (2f) – written for usako_mamoru's 2nd anniversary  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG

* * *

"And now the Makaiju has more energy, more love," Ann interrupted herself, "than it knows what to do with!"

Neo-Queen Serenity clapped her hands, as if she where still Usagi. She squeezed Ann's shoulder with a one-armed hug. "And now you know how to find your way back here!"

"Well, we would have been here sooner, but Ail was _so_ sure he knew the way through memory…"

* * *

"Just be thankful that the Makaiju has the children."

Ann laughed.

"Advanced civilization," Serenity muttered murderously. "If we had an advanced civilization like yours, we wouldn't have to spread-"

"Your Highness!"

* * *

  
"We were a formidable enemy!"

"Cards, Ann? Really?"

"Well, you had a hard enough time with us!"

* * *

Endymion shook Ail's hands stiffly.

"Can I?" asked Ann mischievously.

Serenity embraced her, nodding and trying to hide her own smile of mirth.

She stood by Ail as Ann embraced Endymion, her lips lingering on his cheek, until he cleared his throat, glancing nervously at Serenity, stepped back and held his hand out. Ann clasped it, again holding it for longer than necessary, gazing at Endymion until he looked away, pulling his hand from hers.

Ail stiffened, and Serenity drew him into her own goodbye hug. "Just a joke, Ail," she murmured.

As Ail walked away, Serenity took Endymion's arm and wished Ann luck.

"You planned that," he accused under his breath, four steps in.

"Did I?"

"The both of you!"

"Did we?"

Six paces further, Endymion asked far-too-casually, "So, what did you ladies talk about for so long?"

"You seem to know so much-"

"Serenity!"

"Do you mean: what did we talk about when we talked about you?"

Serenity never enjoyed silence as she did at these moments.

"Oh Endymion." She stopped to kiss him gently, looking at him almost pityingly. Mischievously, she walked away singing:

"I bet you think this song is about you..."

* * *

end 


	10. The Bottom Line

( When it comes down to it… )

* * *

Title: The Bottom Line  
Theme: Acquaintances_Starlights (2e) – written for usako_mamoru's 2nd anniversary  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG

* * *

Mamoru eyed Seiya warily, shaking her hand after a second's inspection.

"She loves you," she admitted, though her smile wavered a bit.

"She-," but Mamoru stopped himself, not wanting to patronize.

Seiya almost looked thankful.

Turning, she embraced Usagi one more time, for a long time, that did not escape even Usagi's notice. Brushing her lips against Usagi's cheek, she smiled and stepped away.

Pulling lightly on a pigtail, she whispered, "Bye, Odango."

Usagi leaned her head against Mamoru's chest, feeling the stiffness in his body. She giggled.

"I love _you_, Mamo-chan."

"I know," he said gruffly.

"And even if I didn't-"

Mamoru swung her around so they were face to face. "She has her duty? Another princess? She lives in a galaxy far, far away?" he teased, feeling more at ease, now that they had gone.

"Silly." She threaded fingers through his hair. "I'm not a lesbian."

Mamoru laughed out loud, relief flooding him completely. Usagi scrunched up her face.

"… I don't think…"

Silence exploded

'Wait. What?'

* * *

end


	11. Reigning Rules

( He is unusable. She is impractical. )

* * *

Title: Reigning Rules  
Theme: Acquaintances_Queen Serenity (2d), **usako_mamoru**, 2nd anniversary  
Character-A-Day, Day 31: Queen Serenity, **sm_monthly**, March 2008  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG

* * *

Serenity sighed against Endymion's lips.

"I have to go."

His kiss insisted she did not.

Licking her parted lips, she spoke as he withdrew, her words falling onto his skin. "I have to go. My mother-"

"Already knows." Queen Serenity spoke without anger, without annoyance, and without light.

Instead of separating them, her presence did nothing to their stature, for they neither sprung apart or clung together more tightly. Emerging from the shadows, she lifted both eyebrows in question, waiting for one of them to move.

Serenity tried first. "Mother-"

"No, Serenity," the queen interrupted smoothly. "We're leaving."

Serenity made to move, but Endymion tightened his hold.

Queen Serenity watched the gesture closely. "You've had your fun."

Princess Serenity could not believe that the fullness of Endymion's presence, the calming of his touches, the loneliness of being without, was being summed up to 'fun.'

"I love him." She said it in a convincing voice, emphatic of her emotions. She had to reach her mother, convince her that this was not 'fun,' this was-

It seemed like the queen almost snorted. Instead, she tilted her chin up. "Serenity-"

"I love him!" as if shouting it would make it mean more. As if yelling it would make it more true.

The queen tried Endymion. "Please step away."

She was never going to let him see Serenity again. She had purposely let them meet so they could be together one last time. But, now, she planned on interfering.

"We-"

"There is no 'we!' There is you and there is her and that is done," Queen Serenity stressed, tapping her foot and shifting her weight.

Endymion turned, keeping Serenity in his arms, shielding her slightly from her mother. He felt her shaking.

This was not a daughter who believed in her mother's benevolence.

Queen Serenity flicked her hand towards Endymion, slightly shaking her head. He stumbled backwards, hand on his chest as he struggled to breathe. He lowered himself to his knees, trying to swallow air. Serenity cried out, placing her hands all over his back, trying to help through touch alone.

"He's fine, Serenity," she said impassively. "There are rules in place for a reason. You _cannot_ be here. Not anymore. You've had your small adventure; it's time to return to the moon."

"I love him." Serenity whispered now, knowing that saying it or feeling it changed nothing. That only she and Endymion believed it mattered. That love was unusable and impractical in a world where strength in rules reigned.

That in the larger scheme of things, hate mattered more than love.

And never in her life, did Serenity hate as she hated her mother then.  


* * *

end

x-posted under "Monthly Bits: Character-A-Day"


	12. Brothers

( "…one of us…" )

* * *

Title: Brothers (title pending)  
Theme: Acquaintances_Shitennou (2c) – usako_mamoru, 2nd anniversary  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG

* * *

Serenity halted, her upper body thrown forward by previous momentum. She struggled to regain balance.

"Kunzite!"

The man scared her, and she spent no more time around him than she had to.

"Could- could you find Endymion? Please?"

She swirled her head around to see Jadeite ease from the shadows.

"I need to speak with him- My mother-"

"Insulted him." Kunzite spoke with the same voided voice her mother had spoken with.

"Attacked him," Zoisite volunteered from the side.

She waited for Jadeite's diatribe from behind, but he opted to pace back and forth, enjoying her discomfort as she forced herself to face Kunzite while the tension of his silence unnerved her.

"I didn't-"

"But you didn't stop her, did you, princess?" Zoisite asked, cocking his head to the side thoughtfully.

Desperately, Serenity sought out Nephrite. He had not spoken; perhaps he felt differently; he understood, he-

He remained silent, thinking and musing in a manner Serenity did not think benefited herself.

"Please…" Serenity could not complete her plea. 'Please, let me see Endymion? Forgive me? Forgive my mother? Give me a chance? Don't kill me?'

She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Leave, princess," Jadeite said lowly from behind. "Leave our prince alone."

Serenity had to stop the words from bursting out. 'But I love him!'

She took a step back, preparing herself to flee if she needed.

"Serenity!"

Endymion ran upon them, past Zoisite and to Serenity. Embracing her, he felt her shake and tightened his hold.

Phrases ran together in his head: 'I was afraid- your mother- the rules- never see you-'

The longer he stood there, the more his relief at her presence slunk away to be replaced by a silent tension.

Protectively placing an arm about her, he said aloud, "She won't hurt anyone."

"_She_ won't," Jadeite amended.

Kunzite interrupted what was sure to be Endymion's defense. "We're leaving Endymion. To see Beryl. Will you come with us?"

Endymion looked at Kunzite with betrayal and hurt and anger, willing all those emotions to be conveyed in one look. Kunzite stared back, his glance as void as Endymion's had been pained.

Jadeite was the first to walk away. Zoisite followed with a glance towards Kunzite. Nephrite stood silently for a long moment, looking between Endymion and Kunzite, and finally leaving, though he cast a glance over his shoulder as he did.

Serenity felt Endymion's body shudder. Like her, Nephrite had been his hope…

Kunzite strode forward, intent upon Serenity. She drew away from his gaze, burrowing into Endymion. Not for the last time, Endymion held Serenity and looked Kunzite in the eye, defiant.

"She-"

He tried again, correcting himself.

"This is why you could never be one of us."

* * *

end

Companion piece to "Reigning Rules"


	13. Foreshadowed Hindsight

( Perhaps she would understand one day )

* * *

Title: Foreshadowed Hindsight  
Theme: Humanity_Freedom (3g), **usako_mamoru**, 2nd anniversary  
Genre: Angst-y  
Rating: PG

* * *

Usagi smiled and laughed, slipping onto Mamoru's balcony when everyone seemed otherwise occupied.

They'd done it. Beryl was gone; they were alive. They had their memories; they had each other. They were safe and whole.

"Usako?" The word stirred her hair just the slightest, even though he did not touch her.

She turned automatically, and his arms closed around her. Their movements were as smooth as the glide of her hair, coming together perfectly and timely, worn into the subconscious of each – having been driven there by pain and desperation, fear and love.

"What's wrong, Usako?" He knew to ask her, just like she knew not to ask him when he was upset. They understood each other. They just knew, like a hummingbird knows to sing, like an eagle knows to fly. They knew what was right.

That was why. That was why they _belonged _together.

"She tried to keep us apart, Mamo-chan."

But _she _had tried to take that from them. She had tried to disrupt the rising of Usagi's sun, the air of Usagi's breath, the only thing that ever seemed to come naturally to her.

Swaying her to soothe, Mamoru said, "But we're okay. And the senshi are okay. The generals are dead and-"

"Not her!" Usagi pulled away. "Serenity! Queen Serenity!" she spat, hating that she shared a name with the woman, hating that that woman was her mother.

"Oh, Usako."

Usgai shook her head, turning away from Mamoru's sympathetic gaze. He didn't, couldn't understand. Ikuko was nothing like that. Ikuko was everything a mother should be. Up until a week ago, Usagi had thought that Serenity was the same: saving her, her friends, her lover.

But she wasn't. And Usagi didn't know how to understand a mother who was not a mother. She couldn't grasp being responsible for anything but the happiness of those she cared about.

As Mamoru murmured about Serenity being gone, Usagi could not help a shudder, a thought that crept into her mind and wrapped around all her Silver Millenium memories.

Perhaps she would understand Serenity one day.

The thought would imprison Usagi for years to come.

* * *

end

Sequel to "Reigning Rules"


	14. Concentration

( "An idle mind is the devil's workshop." )

* * *

Title: Concentration  
Theme: Humanity_Mind (3b), usako_mamoru, 2nd anniversary  
Genre: Humor/Adult  
Rating: PG-13/R – suggestive

* * *

Usagi pursued her lips from where she lay sprawled on Mamoru's couch.

She tilted her head, watching him hunch over a book, type something into his laptop, and then return to the text. Sometimes, he would glance over at her and smile, to which she respond with a lazy grin of her own. Sometimes, he would scratch his head with a pencil.

She wondered, as Mamoru placed the pencil behind his ear once more, how much bacteria were on the pencil.

Some of her classmates did the same thing, using pens to scratch their head. One used it to scratch his back. Some tapped it against their noses, going cross-eyed watching it. Some used it to lean against, tilting their heads at sharp angles. Some put it in their mouths.

What if they did all that other stuff, and then put it in their mouths?

That would be disgusting. What if they had dandruff, or if the pencil got a little to close to the nose, and then they put it in their mouth?

Usagi found herself glad that she had never seen Mamoru chew on a pencil.

Or his nails!

People chewing their nails was a pet peeve of hers. She didn't understand why people did it. And when they chewed on their cuticles: it looked painful sometimes.

What else didn't she like…?

When people chewed on their hair! Usagi loved her hair so much, and she had so much of it that she needed to take extra special care of it. She couldn't imagine chewing at the ends, even if they were split ends. This was her hair they were talking about. This was serious business.

She knew, even though he'd never said, that Mamoru loved her hair. She'd fall asleep to the feel of him combing his fingers through the enormous length. She never told him that it caused terrible tangles. He seemed so entranced when he did it; she didn't have the heart.

She also knew that he liked smelling it. He would hug her, inhale deeply, and let out the most contented sigh. She'd actually kept using the same shampoo because she knew he liked it. Previously, she would change scents every few months, but she loved that when he inhaled, he squeezed her just a little tighter.

She sighed a bit. She wished he'd stop studying and spend some time with her.

'No,' she told herself sternly. She said they would spend the afternoon studying and then have the night to themselves.

She glanced at her book and dismissed it almost immediately.

What had she been thinking about before?

Oh, right! Things people put in their mouths.

Usagi grinned to herself. She could think of something she'd like to put in her mouth. Giggling internally, she tried to distract herself.

Hmmm. Mouth. Food. Chocolate. Ice cream. Chocolate ice cream. Sundae with whipped cream and a cherry.

A cherry! She shook her head and tried to move on.

Cherry. Red. Rei. Mad. Fire. Marshmallows. S'mores. Camping! Underneath the stars with only one sleeping bag-

No, no, two sleeping bags. Two separate sleeping bags: one for her and one for him.

Separate sinks wouldn't be a bad idea when they got married. With a big shower, big enough for two-

Usagi rewound. Now was not the time to think about what they would do once they were married.

Camping. Fire. Smoke. Drifting. Sensual-

No! Irritated. Getting in the eyes. Wash them out with water. Water. Ami. Swimming. Skinny dipping-

Um! Ami! Makoto! Minako. Venus. Love.

Sigh. Love. Mamoru. Tuxedo Kamen. Endymion. Prince. Fairy tale. Maiden-

Usagi snorted; Mamoru glanced at her, and she turned her red face to the ceiling.

Pegasus. A unicorn. A horse. Hung like a-

Whoa!

Riding-

Stop!

Animals. Dogs-

Okay! That's it!

* * *

Mamoru watched as Usagi studiously marked up the text she was reading. He never knew why, but she always wanted to study whenever they had finished.

He sighed. Unfortunately for him, he could never get back to studying afterwards. It was hard to when Usagi was studying in the middle of his bed, wearing only the sheet they'd scrambled under moments before.

But he'd let her study. He'd think about something else.

He'd think about her with clothes on.

Like the short skirt she normally wore as Sailor Moon. That showed off her legs fantastically-

OR! He'd think about… Food.

Chocolate. Hot chocolate. Hot fudge. Whipped cream. Sundae. Usagi. Usagi sundae-

* * *

It was a wonder they ever got any work done at all.

* * *

end


	15. A Gift Within a Gift

( "Why would you get me a-" )

* * *

Title: A Gift Within a Gift  
Theme: Humanity_Life (3e), usako_mamoru, 2nd anniversary  
Genre: Fluff  
Rating: G

* * *

"Usaaa-ko?" Mamoru gently sang into her ear; she turned away with a slightly irritated grunt.

Grinning, he lifted her up and slipped underneath her, so his lap cushioned her head.

"Mm-tired," she mumbled, snuggling closer for warmth.

"I know," he said, using that same soft voice, "but I got you something."

One eye crept open. "You did?"

"Mm-hmm. But you have to wake up to get it."

"Mm-awake." She stretched out, laying on her back and looking up at him expectantly.

He kissed the tip of her nose and held up a small, cardboard rectangular box with a cheap, plastic self-adhesive gift bow in the corner. She took it from him questioningly, looking at it closely to read what it was.

Letting her arm fall to her side, she said, "Mamo-chan, why would you get me a-"

And then she stopped. She shot up to a sitting position and whipped herself to her knees to face him. Questions tripped over themselves in her head, but she couldn't articulate any of them.

Brushing her hair away from her face and holding her head, Mamoru spoke. "You've been exhausted everyday for the past two weeks, falling asleep as soon as you get home."

"Things have been kind of crazy," she murmured, closing her eyes and taking stock of herself.

"And you don't think it's strange that all of a sudden, you can't stand the smell of scrambled eggs, when you've never had a problem with it before?"

"I thought it was-" She stopped helplessly. She hadn't thought anything of it. She'd just shrugged it off and never thought about it again, but Mamo-chan had.

Mamo-chan was a doctor, and he knew these things, and he had noticed and he'd remembered. And now, in light of all the evidence, he suspected-

But he didn't need to, not anymore. Usagi knew. She could feel it, and without a shred of evidence, she knew without a doubt.

Usagi launched herself at Mamoru, who laughed as they tumbled to the floor.

The inexpensive bow ripped off the box, displaying the full title product: Home Pregnancy Test.

end

* * *


	16. When She Woke Up

( The one thing they both held sacred )

* * *

Title: When She Woke Up  
Theme: Humanity_Love (3f), usako_mamoru, 2nd anniversary  
Genre: Drama-ish  
Rating: PG

* * *

_"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within."  
- James Arthur Baldwin_

She curled on her side, exhausted.

In that second between understanding and transformation, Usagi met his eyes, and instead of suspicion or awe, fear paralyzed her.

He had taken her identity from her; he hadn't meant to, but there it was. The one thing they both held sacred, the one thing that protected them from each other, he had stolen.

He had not asked or waited until she was ready. He had stumbled upon it, and now, she knew he knew who she was.

And there wasn't anything to be done.

Except…

He wondered briefly when he'd fallen for her. Well, not her, but for Tsukino. He wondered how she felt about him, Mamoru.

He could not tell her. She could not know. It wasn't worth the risk of having the senshi know.

Guilt traveled straight through him:

_ He already knew who she was.  
_  
Knowledge followed shortly afterwards:

_ And what if she didn't want him for Mamoru?  
_  
Losing Sailor Moon and Tsukino: the thought scared him.

_ Maybe as scared as Usagi had been when Tuxedo Mask had called on her to transform.  
_  
Tuxedo Mask took off his coat, loosening his bow tie. Placing the two on the chair, he deliberately set his mask on top. When she woke up, she would see them immediately, easily.

When she woke up, he'd discover how she felt about Chiba Mamoru.

He'd learn if he could trust her or not, if she could keep a secret, if she would hold him sacred, as he did her.

When she woke up-

Her eyes fluttered.

-he'd find out-

He walked to her side.

-how much she had loved the mask-

He leaned over her, trying to catch her gaze.

-and how much she could love him.

"Have you come to?"

* * *

end


	17. Salvation

( "Do you ever worry about the people we couldn't save?" )

* * *

**Title: Salvation**  
Theme: Humanity_Soul (3c), usako_mamoru , 2nd anniversary  
Genre: Angst  
Rating: PG

* * *

"Do you ever worry about the people we couldn't save?"

He smoothed her forehead with his thumb, until the lines disappeared. She would be concerned with that. She would worry about whether they forgave her or not, for not being able to save them, though she had tried.

The rest, him included, worried about the people they could save now. They had made their peace with what they could not do. They had either forgiven themselves or vowed to let it sustain them. They thought about it periodically, but Usagi.

Usagi thought about it all the time. She calculated the people she had lost, adding to the column the people she might lose, the hypothetical ones whom she had neither failed nor saved. The numbers added up in her head, without her meaning them to.

She could not help who she was.

* * *

_And I held my tongue_  
_As she told me, "Son,_  
_Fear is the heart of love."_

* * *

"Do you ever worry about our souls?"

He couldn't say that he did. He worried about her. He worried about the senshi. He did not worry about his soul.

"But why not? Everything we've done; everyone we've hurt; everyone we couldn't save-"

Because they'd tried.

"But it wasn't enough!" She was so distraught.

"In our next lives-"

He'd wanted to laugh. How many lives did she expect them to have?

He never worried about their next lives, if they would have next lives. He simply lived this one.

He never worried about the future, and he never worried about his soul.

He never felt the need.

She sometimes spoke of being soul mates and feeling incomplete before him.

He never spoke of never feeling until she was there.

She once mentioned she'd want to die first, to never be without him, but she'd also want to die second, so he wouldn't have to be alone.

He never said how both would be impossible.

Usagi was not his light, or his life, or his love.

Usagi was his soul.

He could live without her, but he could not be without her.

He would not feel incomplete, because he would simply cease to feel.

He would exist, but who he was would disappear.

How can there be light without dark?

How could Mamoru mean anything without Usagi to make him mean something?

How could he tell her that he never worried about his soul because he knew she was pure and she was his soul, so his soul was safe and protected?

How could she understand that he existed for her? If she did not need him, he would not be there.

She couldn't understand. However big her heart, however capable and experienced in love, she would not understand the simple expression of Mamoru's feelings.

She could not understand darkness in love.

It was why she was Mamoru's soul.

* * *

_So, I never went back_

* * *

end

*Italics are lyrics from "I Will Follow You Into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie


	18. Truly Yours

( He would wait for as long as it took )

* * *

**Title: Truly Yours**  
Theme: Other Side of Love_Rejection (4d), usako_mamoru, 2nd anniversary  
Genre: Drama/Fluff  
Rating: PG

* * *

Mamoru sat before them with his hands spread on the table. He had finished his piece. It was up to them now.

It would have been easier to approach them individually and formally.

Mercry would have said Mamoru should be talking with Usagi's parents; that was how things were done.

Jupiter would have given some clichéd speech about Usagi's worth and how as long as Usagi was happy, Mamoru would be safe.

Venus would have gone into the true love and love everlasting business, about how she could feel how they were made for each other.

Mars would have given him a one-over and brushed him off; Usagi could conduct her own life as she saw fit. Mars was not her keeper.

It would have been easier to ask the senshi, but Mamoru knew he had to do it the right way. He had to ask her friends, not her senshi, and he had to face them as a unit. They would be motivated by friendship instead of loyalty; they would make the decision together so one would not be responsible for delaying Usagi's happiness.

It was the only way he would know their true answer. Anything else would be covered in clichés, and stereotypes, and the "right" answers.

Mamoru didn't want "right;" he wanted truth.

So, he waited before the tribunal, facing women stronger than the senshi, because this did not involve an otherworldly creature or a princess; it involved a friend and her heart and her future.

Nothing was more important or serious than that.

"She's naïve," Rei said. "She'll follow you to the ends of the earth."

"I would never let her."

"She's not the type to give you a choice," Makoto said, almost amused.

"I mean, she would never have to."

"Isn't that a bit 'been there, don't that'?"

Mamoru struggled. "You'll be there to stop her."

Minako leaned forward thoughtfully. "But we already know what we'd do for Usagi. Keeping her from you made her miserable, but we did it, because we needed for her to survive. This is about what you're willing to do for her."

"Anything."

Rei snorted. "Meaningless."

Mamoru knew there was no right response.

"What will you do if we say no?" Ami asked quietly.

"Ask again."

"You intend on wearing us down?" Makoto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I intend on convincing you."

"How?"

Mamoru shrugged. "I don't know. Just like you don't know what I need to do to change your minds. I'll keep doing what I do, and one day, you'll know."

"Know what?" Minako had gotten slightly lost.

"That you need to say yes."

"And what is it you intend on doing?" Rei's eyes bored into his, genuinely curious.

"Loving her."

* * *

He asked again, many times after that. He didn't lose count, but he preferred to not remember.

Usagi waited patiently through the years, watching her friends watch Mamoru love her.

When he finally proposed, she cried. Not because of the ring, or the love, or the actual proposal, or whatever it was people cried about at times like these. She cried because she knew: he had been accepted, which meant he truly was hers.

* * *

end


	19. Loyalties

( With them or against them, she stands to lose. )

* * *

Title: **Loyalties**  
Theme: Acquaintances_Outer Senshi (2b), usako_mamoru , 2nd anniversary  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG13

* * *

"Tsk, tsk, princess."

Serenity whirled around, looking for the shadowed voice.

She felt relieved it wasn't the male voice but the shitennou, but something made her almost afraid of the cloaked female taunt.

"You shouldn't be here," called another voice.

"Breaking the rules, still?" came the first. "Tsk, tsk. One would think you'd learn, eventually."

A rustling revealed Endymion, slumped over but kept standing by the blade of Saturn's glaive underneath his chin. His head lifted to reveal a cut next to his eye and redness all about the right side of his face. He used his sword in place of a cane, gripping it tightly and forming a hollow in the ground with the point.

Serenity wanted to go to him but knew Uranus was simply waiting for her to move. So she looked at him desperately, trying to convey her love and her pain and how terrorized she was that the Outers were wiling to do this to him.

"Why, princess, do you insist on doing this?" Neptune – the second speaker – asked casually, as if asking what her favorite flower was. Neptune didn't even look at Serenity; she gazed into her mirror before twirling it absently in her hands.

"Treason," Uranus spat, growing angrier the more she spoke. "My people are dying on the outskirts of the Millenium, while you play tragic romance with the enemy." Neptune reached out to Uranus' wrist, not grasping her to hold her, but touching her to stop her. "Out of sight, out of mind, princess?" Uranus sneered, pausing where she was.

Serenity shook her head, her pigtails waving back and forth. What could she do against the three Outers? What would they do to Endymion?

"We understand that you don't necessarily care about the well-being of the millions of people that aren't the prince," Neptune said, "but to purposely put them all in danger? That … is impressive."

Serenity's breath caught. Was that what she was doing?

"I wonder what mommy will do with the prince once she has his him," Neptune continued thoughtfully. At Serenity's startled look, Neptune almost laughed. "Did you really think we wouldn't turn him in, turn you both in?"

"You'd been warned princess. And there will be no deals. We are not, your guard," Uranus scoffed. "We could care less about your well-being. As far as we're concerned, the more likely you won't succeed the queen, the better."

"And what better reason, than treason?" Neptune said lightly, enjoying the unintentional rhyme.

Serenity cowered as Uranus walked to her and grasped her upper arm. Endymion had been trying to retain eye contact, but Serenity could not look at him any longer.

As they prepared for the transport, Serenity could not help wondering, 'What had they done?'

Their exit, however, was impeded by an entrance.

"Venus," Uranus acknowledged.

Venus nodded curtly, "Uranus."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Neptune said drily, "Welcome to the party."

* * *

end


	20. Loyalties II

( They'll fight for her before they fight her. )

* * *

**Title: Loyalties II**  
Theme: Acquaintances_Inner Senshi (2a), usako_mamoru, 2nd anniversary  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
Rating: PG

* * *

"That's our charge," Venus said calmly, tilting her head in slight indication to Serenity.

"She is your charge," Uranus said, yanking slightly on Serenity's arm. "If you'd been doing your job-"

"We didn't know our job included protecting her from other senshi!" Mars said angrily.

"Does it include allowing her to meet with him?" Neptune waved vaguely at Endymion, who no longer stood with Saturn's glaive to his neck, but merely leaned on his sword, letting the senshi fight it out among themselves.

Fighting would mean death. He didn't want Serenity to see him die; it would break her. So, he stood silently to the side, trying desperately to meet her shattered gaze, trying to communicate to her, through all the women, anger, and tension that cut through her. He could see the resignation in her stance; the doubt in the way she evaded his eyes.

'Don't give up on me,' he tried to tell her. 'Don't give up on us.'

"We're here for Serenity," Mercury said smoothly, trying to ease the transaction as easily as possible. "Not for a fight."

"You cannot have one without the other," Saturn finally spoke.

"Leave Serenity to us," Mercury prodded. "You know the queen won't actually hurt her daughter. All you're doing is ruining the already delicate stability that is the Silver Millenium. You're breaking trusts and alliances."

"She's already done that!" Uranus yelled, shaking Serenity's rag-doll body.

"Don't," Mars warned. "Don't you scapegoat Serenity for the war that's going on. She's been stupid and irresponsible and has risked everyone, but she has not started this war."

Uranus fumed momentarily. "She's not helping."

"Neither will throwing her to her knees in front of the queen and accusing her of treason."

"Then what?"

"We know what she's done is treasonous," Venus said. "But we're sworn to protect her. So, we'll protect her from you and from jail and from whatever else attacks her-"

"Will you protect her from the queen?" Neptune ventured.

"We'll protect her from what we can," Venus said after a moment's silence.

"Serenity is our concern. Give her back to us, and we'll take care of her," Mars promised.

Caught at a stalemate, between contrasting loyalties and agreeing sentiments, the senshi stared at each other.

Neptune hopped down from the elevated rock she had perched herself on to watch the proceedings. Uranus let go of Serenity. As Jupiter moved to guard Endymion, she heard Saturn murmur, "The end of the Millenium is at hand. With so much discord among us, how can that possibly be a surprise?"

As the Outers vanished, Venus turned to Serenity. "Say good-bye, Serenity. And mean it."

The guard slipped away from the couple, disappearing into the surrounding foliage.

Was nobody for them?

Serenity eased herself to her knees in front of Endymion, touching him gently on his bruised face. Slipping easily into his arms, their shadows formed one silhouette.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

How could something so simple be made into something so much more?

Venus swore she heard murmuring but could not be sure that the two were actually speaking. What was there to say? If they spoke, it was a language of love she had chosen to forget: spoken to low to be overheard and too nonsensical to people not being torn apart and away.

She imagined all four of the Inners had spoken it recently, and much like her, once was enough. She would not do it again, and so she turned a deaf ear. It hurt to listen to - languages of desperation and lost hope often are.

Much like the current embrace that had not shifted.

The language came in many forms.

* * *

Serenity and Endymion did not move. Not because they could pretend everything was better. Not because it made everything better.

But because they did not want to spend their last moments together fumbling with words and expressions, when they could simply feel and be felt. Because, like all the other times, they knew this was very likely their last moment together.

This time, they were right.

* * *

end


	21. The Perfect Fit

( Those evil things called jeans… )

* * *

**Title: The Perfect Fit**  
Theme: Humanity_Body (3a), usako_mamoru, 2nd anniversary  
Genre: Romance w/ a touch of humor  
Rating: PG13

* * *

Usagi was too self-absorbed to notice the pounding down the hallway and the hurried jangle of the door unlocking.

"Usako! USAKO!" Mamoru was frantic, nearly tripping down the short hallway to their bedroom.

Usagi knelt on the floor in bright green panties and one of Mamoru's t-shirts that she used for sleeping. Face downcast, she clutched a pair of jeans to her chest, looking forlornly at all the clothes she had thrown to the floor.

"Usako?" he breathed, partially in relief and partially in concern.

He lowered himself down next to her, his knees nestling in a soft multitude of clothes.

"Usako, what's wrong?" Mamoru asked gently, easing away her hair so he could look at her face.

Resolutely looking at the floor, Usagi lowered her head, raised the jeans, and mumbled into them.

"Say again?"

Usagi threw the jeans to the side and covered her face. "Mfet."

"Usagi-"

"I'm fat!" she finally cried, wrenching away from him.

Mamoru chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Usagi was so distraught, Mamoru couldn't help it.

"Your not fat; you're pregnant," Mamoru reminded her, reaching out to touch her slightly distended belly.

Moving away from him again, she continued. "Those were my fat jeans, Mamoru! My _fat jeans_!" she stressed. "And I can't even fit into those anymore!"

Sensing an onslaught of tears coming, Mamoru put his amusement away from another day. Grabbing her hand, he sat himself on the bed, pulling her between his legs.

Lifting her shirt, he put both hands around her rounded belly. Looking up at Usagi's doubtful face, he kissed her bellybutton. "You're pregnant. You're supposed to gain weight. You're supposed to get bigger."

"But-"

"You're supposed to not fit into your 'fat jeans,'" he chided. "You're supposed to be healthy and you are _always_ beautiful."

Pouting petulantly, Usagi made a non-committing sound.

Slowly bringing Usagi down to the bed to lie next to him, Mamoru kissed her stomach once more before moving up to a nipple.

Usagi "mmm-ed" in the back of her throat, looking puzzled when Mamoru said, "I'll be right back."

* * *

When the girls reached Usagi and Mamoru's apartment, there was a note taped to the door. In Mamoru's messy writing, "She's fine" was scribbled.

"Does that mean she's not coming to lunch with us?" Ami asked.

In the silence, they all could've sworn they heard a rhythmic thumping somewhere nearby.

Minako pounded on the door with both fists. "Mamoru! MAMORU!" she shouted through the door. "You stop that right now! Both of you!" She glared menacingly at the door before stepping closer to it once more. "This does not qualify as girl time, Usagi!"

* * *

end 


	22. Too Much

( He would show her what she taught him )

* * *

**Title: Too Much**  
Theme: Humanity_Heart (3d), usako_mamoru, 2nd anniversary  
Genre: Angst  
Rating: PG

* * *

Endymion laid his head down on Serenity's chest. Even cold, it molded to cushion his head.

He breathed deeply, inhaling her faint scent. Everything was almost or barely there.

Like her heart.

Even now, as close as he could possibly get, he could hardly hear her heartbeat. He strained to hear it, slow and dull, holding his breath lest he miss it.

But it was there. She was alive.

Her body had long since healed, but her heart had maintained its steady, soft thump.

"As equivalent to a coma as we can get," Mercury had said.

Mercury suggested the encasement to preserve her body until they found a way to wake her. They were coming any minute to do so.

This was the last time for who-knows-how-long that Endymion would get to hold her and kiss her and touch her. He didn't do any of that.

He simply laid his head on her chest and listened for that solidly slow beat.

thump…  
thump…  
thump…

Sluggishly, his head rose when the senshi entered the room. He blinked slowly, realizing his own heartbeat had slowed to match hers.

He left the room in a painstakingly unhurried pace.

Every thing slowed in motion, everything became surreal.

But things never stopped. They just throbbed with lethargy and listlessness.

It was Serenity's way of communicating with him.

But Endymion would not let go. She had taught it to him, and she would live with it.

There is such a thing as too much love.

* * *

end 


End file.
